Chocolate, Sugar, and Campagne
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: Morgan used his foot to knock on Garcia's door."Derek, this is stuff for gingerbread houses…" Garcia's voice trailed off."You know I was just joking when I said we should do this?" -For Chit Chat on Author's Corner -romance if you want-


**_AN: _This is for the Christmas prompt for Chit Chat on Author's Corner for cuz-snarry's-awesome. Merry Chrstmas! **

**(not intended as romance but it can be if you wish) Enjoy everyone! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

_

* * *

_

_Perhaps the best Yuletide decoration is being wreathed in smiles. ~Author Unknown_

Morgan used his foot to knock on Garcia's door, seeing as his hands were full of grocery bags. Garcia, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a very festive red and green shirt, opened the door, her eyes widening slightly behind her glasses. "Hey baby," Morgan greeted, smiling. Garcia smiled back. "Hey sugar. What you doing here?" She stepped aside so that Morgan could enter and she quickly shut the door behind him. He set the bags down at his feet and brushed the snow off his shoulders before hugging his girl.

"What's the occasion?" Garcia asked, returning the embrace. Morgan spread his arms open to indicate the bags at his sides. "Christmas, what do you think?" Garcia raised an eyebrow as she picked up one of the bags and rummaged through it. "Derek, this is stuff for gingerbread houses…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up at the dark skinned agent. She burst out laughing and Morgan gathered the bags from the floor.

He navigated through his tech-kitten's overly decorated house and set the groceries down on a counter in the kitchen. "You know I was just joking when I said we should do this?" Garcia asked, following him. "I didn't actually think you were going to do it." Morgan shot her a look as he started to unload the equipment. "You didn't think I was going to do it? When haven't I done something for you?" he asked, emptying one of the bags. Garcia shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

"Still, I didn't think you would do this." Morgan turned around, his arms crossed; a Santa hat perched on his head. Garcia tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand but it escaped none-the-less. "Morgan…" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes doll?" She laughed and shook her head. "Nothing sugar, never mind," she replied, suppressing another laugh. "What-what else did you get?" She couldn't keep the smile off her face and in turn Morgan grinned; he was glad to see his girl happy. "Well, I made a Christmas CD last night…" He pulled a disk out of one of the bags and handed it to her. She took it and went to the stereo that sat in the corner of her living room. As she put the disk in she couldn't help but let her smile grow.

When she returned to the kitchen Morgan had spread out the dressings for the premade gingerbread house that was now sitting on a baking pan on top of the stove. Candies and icings of all colours adorned Garcia's counters and her favourite chocolate himself was pulling even more out of the bags. Two more bags of candy later, just as the CD finally clicked on, the bags were empty and Morgan turned to face her.

"Ready?"

Garcia laughed and nodded, stepping towards the counter. "Of course sugar."

An hour later they were sitting on Garcia's couch laughing and drinking a bottle of wine that she had found in the back of her cupboard. Alvin and The Chipmunks were playing from stereo and their funny voices matched the lighthearted mood. "Thanks again for coming over Morgan," Garcia said. "I honestly didn't-"

"Think I was going to come, yeah, you told me." Morgan smiled. "But why didn't you? You're around profilers enough to know that I'm not the type of person to go back on something they said. And even if we're around profilers, we're still friends right? You should know me." Garcia bit her lip, still smiling, and nodded. "Why did I ever doubt you…" she said, seemly more to herself than to the man in front of her.

With a loud sigh she raised her glass. "A toast, to our house!"

"To our house!" Morgan cheered, laughing. They clinked their glasses before holding them to their marvelous gingerbread house.

_It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air. ~W.T. Ellis_


End file.
